Meditation
by diamond.music
Summary: "The ones we love, never truly leave us" Blaine has a secret and Kurt needs a friend.


Kurt was taking a short cut, one of the many his best friend had shown him, yet one of the few he remembered. What was so special about this one that made him remember it? It went through the back of the Music Hall. The main music classrooms and practice studios were on situated on the hallway one down, but this hallway was where the old, run down studios and practice rooms were; ones rarely used by the boys of Dalton Academy. Kurt used it often to get from his Literature class to the Dining Hall. He loved the silence and stillness surrounding him, finally giving him a chance alone in his thoughts around his hectic and crazy life that was Dalton Academy.

Today was different, but Kurt didn't pick up on the difference until he was halfway down the hall. Music was playing. Beautiful, angelic tones of a violin. Who would be using these rooms, when there were perfectly good and much better rooms only one hall over? Luckily for Kurt, the doors had a section of glass to look through, so he would be able to see who was playing so beautifully. None of his friends, or no one he knew of, played the violin, so it was probably just someone he hadn't me. He had only been at Dalton for 3 months. As he approached the room, he still couldn't recognize the song. His mother used to play the violin, and this angelic playing was bringing back a lot of memories; bring with them a little moisture to his eyes, at such an unexpected reminder of her. He fought the tears back though, he thought he was passed grieving, and could now look back and smile at the times they had shared, but things that came out of the blue would generally knock him around a little at first, usually just until he began to enjoy himself in his memories.

He was only one door down from the occupied studio, and decided to just have a glance at who was playing so beautifully, as he walked passed. The music here was growing even louder from the distance, but also a swell in the music. Kurt could tell what was coming next, the money note of sorts, a high harmonic note, difficult to reach, but when played well, was the equivalent of angels singing for joy. Hang on why did he know so much about it? He wondered to himself, until everything clicked into place. "Meditation" was being played, one of his mothers favourite pieces and the last piece he had ever heard her play before she had passed.

There it was, perfectly in tune, and so well played. Kurt was so engrossed in the memories that he almost forgot to look back as he walked passed, at the last second he whipped his head around to see…

"Blaine!"

A down side to the old studios, was that they weren't sound proofed either side as well as the newer rooms, so Blaine heard Kurt say his name in shock, and faltered in his playing. Well he had stuffed up that line, so may as well stop for a bit. He turned around to see Kurt standing on the other side of the door, mouth agape, eyes wide. Blaine was shocked at being overheard at first, but pulled himself together quickly, placed his violin in its case and opened the door to admit his friend.

"Hey Kurt, I ahh…" but he realised he had no idea what to say. Kurt finally closed his mouth, blinked a few times, and stepped inside the small studio, and shut the door behind him. The pair stood there quite awkwardly for a few moments, neither knowing what to do, or what to say. Kurt finally looked over at the battered, but beautiful violin lying inside the red velvet lining of its case and whispered very faintly,

"That was beautiful" Blaine could feel his cheeks growing pink at the compliment. No one, other that his teacher, and his mother, had ever heard him play, let alone compliment him on it. He was trying to concentrate on hiding his blush that he nearly missed the next question that came from Kurt's lips.

"How long have you been playing?"

"About 8 years now" Kurt's eyes grew even wider at this statement

"8 years! How does no one know about this?"

"Well, no one really knows about it"

"Why not? You're amazing, and talented, and it shouldn't be hidden from the world" Blaine flushed even more at the statement of 'You're amazing' coming from the other boys lips.

"Well, it's just never come up, and it's kinda, a hidden talent I suppose."

"Well it shouldn't be hidden. As I said, that was amazing, and beautiful and just….ahh, words can't describe it!"

"You really think that Kurt?"

"Yeah…I do" he replied becoming quite shy, for reasons Blaine didn't understand. Again, they were back to silence, not as awkward as before, just not the most comfortable thing in the world either. Both boys were lost in their thoughts, until Blaine heard Kurt ask,

"Can I hear that piece again?" Blaine stilled

"Ah, well I've never played for anyone before, so I don't know how I'll go, knowing someone else can hear" he carefully picked up his gorgeous instrument and held it under his chin, and prepared to play. From the very first note, Kurt was entranced, feeling, once more like the 6 year old child he still wishes he were, listening to his mother playing this very same piece of music. He hadn't heard it ever since his mother had played it to him that last time before the fatal accident. Hearing it again, brought back all those raw emotions he thought he had overcome long ago.

At the conclusion of the piece, Blaine looked towards Kurt, who had sat next to the window and was staring out of it, up to the sky, small tear tracks running down his cheeks, and one tear just about to fall.

"Is everything okay Kurt? Was I that bad?" Kurt smiled a little at this

"No no, not at all. On the other hand, you were perfect, so perfect you reminded me of my mum. She used to play that piece when I was little, and was the last thing I ever heard her play"

Blaine placed his instrument down in its case once again, and took a seat next to Kurt and wrapped an arm around his shoulders.

"I'll understand if you don't ever want to hear me play it again Kurt, if it brings back too many memories" Kurt cut him off with a small smile

"No, the opposite actually, you remind me so much of her. I don't have much to hang onto of her nowadays, so anything that can anchor me down a little is amazing. I thought I had grieved and moved on, but I see otherwise now."

"Kurt, the ones we love, never truly leave us, and it's okay to want a link to them. I'm here for you, through thick and thin, and if you ever just want to talk, or hear me play, I'm here for you" Kurt just snuggled his head into Blaine's chest and returned the hug he was offered by the smaller boy.

Kurt didn't know what was between the two right then. Was it friendship, or was it something more? Nor did he know what the future would bring, but he knew one thing for sure; Blaine would always be there for him, through whatever life may bring.


End file.
